


Pull

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Green Eyes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Slash, Thor: Ragnarok spoilers, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Loki needed to stop pulling 'I'm dead'.





	Pull

"I'm here."

Thor grinned and strode to embrace Loki. It was still odd only being able to see one side of Loki's face, to see only one of those beautiful emerald eyes. "You really need to stop pulling 'I'm dead'. Unless you want me to make love to a corpse ? In which case, you know damn well that I'm not into that."

"Oh ? You seemed to be eyeing my supposed corpse quite lustily, in front of your girlfriend even. How am I supposed to take that ?"

"Laying down in my bed."

"Why just the bed ? Adventurous as always on the field of battle and still disappointingly safe in bed."

"After what we just went through I'd say we need a little safe at the moment. We can do adventurous later."


End file.
